The invention deals with switches and switchgear units, in particular vacuum cartridges, operating in particular in high and medium voltage. The invention relates to insulation of such equipment by coating with a suitable material.
The invention relates to insulation of a switchgear device by injecting an elastomer in order to over-mould said switchgear device. To palliate a break in its enclosure, or possible infiltrations of the elastomer into the chamber of the switchgear device, the junction areas of the enclosure are protected by mechanical strengtheners that are also dielectric deflectors.